The Only Exception
by LooneyLuna1981
Summary: Edward Cullen. He's a gorgeous, football playing, hottie, but has massive ego. Then there's Bella Swan. The gorgeous, yet incredibly shy girl, with a low self-esteem. Will opposites attract, or will things go up in flames?
1. Chapter 1 Sitting and Waiting

**I own the plot, and nothing else (:**

**A/N: So I've had this is my head for a little bit. I'm not sure where it's going to go, so just bear with me! Please tell me if you like or if you don't, what you like about it or what you don't. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy it ! Oh, and I know this chapter is short. They should get longer, but we'll see. **

_Chapter 1- Sitting and Waiting_

I sat there. Just sitting, and waiting... and waiting... and waiting a little bit more. I never knew what I was waiting for exactly. It could have been anything really. I just wanted it to be something. Something was always better then nothing, right?

Most people thought I was probably crazy. I would sit there, just sitting, and nothing else. Sometimes I would read, other times I would work on school work, but most of the time, I stared off into space. To most people, it probably looked as if I was deep in thought. The truth, though, was that I was trying to keep myself numb. I wanted to feel numb. I wanted to be numb. Numbness was good, because, then, you couldn't get hurt. Being hurt was probably my biggest fear. I couldn't let anyone get too close, just for the fear of getting hurt.

A big bang brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a beautiful man coming inside of the small coffee shop. He was tall and muscular, but not in that "I spend every waking hour in the gym" way. His hair was unexplainable. There was no exact color. It was brown, with hints of red in it, all somehow put together. Sensing someone was watching him, he looked up, and stared right back at me. I gasped in shock. His eyes were the greenest of green I had ever seen.

He stopped. He stopped right there in the middle of the store. He stared at me, in fascination. People, now, were starting to notice him. Seeing as he was in everyone's way, people were getting annoyed. One man finally shoved him out of the way, and rudely said, "excuse me." That broke him out of his reverie. Then, he went back to his business.

I, of course, new who he was. I had just never realized how gorgeous this man truly was, before. This man was, the one and only, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen. No one here would probably recognize him. Only if you were like me. If you were from the east coast, was a New England Patriots fan, or read last month's People's Sexiest Single Men Alive, then you would have known.

I was still sitting there staring into space. Inside, though, I was freaking out. I mean it was _Edward Cullen_, for God's sake. But I didn't freak out. I sat there, acting placid and calm. There was no reason to get excited. I mean, cool. I got to see the New England Patriots quarterback up and close. So what? I needed to stay numb. _Don't think about it, don't think about it_, I kept telling myself.

During the conversation with myself, I hadn't realized that the person I was currently obsessing over had sat down next to me.

"Hi, do we know each other?"

I gave a startled gasp, and looked up into those green eyes. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless.

"I'm sorry. I know this is weird, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. I just can't exactly place it..." Edward Cullen said.

"Um, what? Wait, yes. No, I mean no. Wait, hold on, hold on, let me try this again." I was mortified. _Smooth Bella_, I thought. He probably thought I was some stupid person, who couldn't speak correctly. "No, I do not think we have ever met." I made sure to speak very articulately.

"Really? Are you sure? What's you name?" He had an amused look on his face. No doubt he was laughing on the inside about my previous attempt at talking.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella." I replied.

"Well Isabella-" hadn't I just told him I go by Bella? "-I've never met an Isabella before, so I don't think we know each other."

I could have told him that. "Um..." was my genius response.

"Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me. I should introduce myself. I'm Edward C-"

"Cullen. I know who you are." Right once I said it, I regretted it immediately. Now he was going to think I was some crazy stalker chick.

"Oh, I didn't think you would know who I was."

There was an awkward silence. Then, "Why is that so shocking?" I asked.

"Well you just don't seem like the kind of girl who watches football."

"Oh, uh, well I don't." I lied. "I read it. Somewhere. Somewhere in a magazine." I was done sounding so dumb. "I should go. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." I heard him say, but I was already gone.

It was later in the day when I realized that I hadn't had to think about feeling numb for our whole five minutes conversation. I hadn't been happy, but I hadn't been in pain. That had to be saying something, right?


	2. Chapter 2 Mindi or Bindi or Cindi

**A/N: To be honest, I didn't like writing in Edward's point of view. It was very difficult. I don't know it I'll keep doing some of them in his POV or just do it all in Bella's. Leave a comment and tell me what you think I should. Or tell me if you didn't like it or whatever, just leave something, thanks ! Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Mindi or Bindi or Cindi

EPOV

_Isabella Swan. Isabella. Bella. Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. _Her name and face just kept running through my mind. I knew her from some where. I had no clue where, though. She was incredibly gorgeous. She had long wavy brown hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Her lips were pink and sultry. Then her eyes... God her eyes. I could stare at them all day. They were a deep and dark brown. Mysterious, yet innocent. Happy, yet so sad.

Bella was sad. I could tell right off the bat. Well maybe not sad, but pained. When I had first walked into the coffee shop, she was looking around. Bella had an open textbook laying out in front of her, but it was left unread. It looked like she was deep in thought. What was she thinking about? What made her look so pained and sad? Why didn't she freak out when she saw me? I mean, that's what most women who knew who I was did. How was she so calm?

"Uck," I made a disgusted noise. This women, who I know I knew from somewhere, had filled my mind for the past three days. I needed to get out there, and do something. I needed to practice. Yes, that's what I needed. A practice that would work me so hard that I wouldn't even be able to think after wards. I got up, preparing myself to go out to the gym, the field, or somewhere... That's when I noticed my clock said 11:04 P.M. I froze. I had been sitting on the couch thinking about this Isabella Swan for three hours. How did that happen?

I couldn't believe it. I needed to get laid. This was getting ridiculous. I stood up, grabbed my keys, and left my apartment. I had no clue where I was going. I couldn't go to the gym, because it would be closed. I could see what Jasper or Emmett was doing. I decided to call Jasper, seeing as Emmett was probably at some stupid bar, with annoying women...

"Heyyyy, Brothaaaa!" My brother, Jasper, slurred into the phone.

"Where're you at?" I asked him.

"You know that chick's house..." I didn't know what _chick_ he was talking about.

"Who?"

"Alice! Duh!" He said this like it was obvious.

"Is she having a party or something?" I could hear the boom of a bass in the background.

"Uh Yeah! I told you about this like a week ago! Hey! Speaking of which, where the hell is your ass anyways? This party is fucking awesome!" Jasper was screaming into my ear.

"Where's it at?" Some how, he was able to tell me this girl's address, and I was off.

I had made it to Alice's house, had proper introductions, gotten myself a beer, and now I was ready to party. Alice lived in a two story house, with three other people. She showed me where two of them were. I didn't know where she was pointing, seeing as she was too wasted to see anything straight. Then she said her other roommate was in her room, because she was being an uptight bitch about having the party.

I was sitting on a stool by the kitchen, when a couple of blond bimbos came over to me.

"Hey, I know you! You're likkkkkeeee... that one guy!" Her voice was annoying and high pitched, and she bounced a little when she talked. This caused me to look down to her chest, where her boobs were practically spilling out of her top.

"Yeah, like some basketball player, right? You're kind of short, aren't basketball players supposed to be like, seven feet or something like that?" At least the other blond was some what right. I also noticed that her boobs almost spilled out her shirt, as well.

"Yep, that's me," I chugged the rest of my beer.

Five alcoholic beverages later, Mindi or Bindi or Cindi or whatever the hell her name was asked, "Wanna go find an empty room upstairs?"

"Whatever," I slurred. She dragged me upstairs. Once I got to the top of the top step, I tripped and grabbed on to Blond Bimbo. This caused her to trip as well, which then left us laughing hysterically. I opened the first door we came across, still laughing. The room was dark purple and light green. After taking in the room, I realized we weren't alone.

"Bella?"

**A/N: I know it's not much of a cliffhanger, but whatever (: I'll have the next chapter up asap ! and please let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 That's Not My Name

**A/N: Ok, so chapter three! I'm so happy. Thank you everyone who has added me to their story alert, and who commented. It means a TON to me. Once again, I beg you to please comment! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you like about it, tell me what you hate about it, or what I need to fix ! I'm assuming you guys like, but who knows? Also I was thinking about how everyone would all like know each other and this what I was thinking: Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett are Bella's roommates. Rosalie and Emmett are together (of course), Alice and Jasper are together, Jasper is Edward's brother, Emmett is Bella's best friend, etc. Tell me what you think about that! (: Thanks**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 3: That's Not My Name

Bella POV

The bass was loud. Loud and obnoxious, just like my annoying roommates. How could they do this to me? They knew I hated parties. They knew that I despised them. Usually they had the parties else where, and that was totally and completely fine with me. It still didn't change the fact that there were about fifty people downstairs with music that seemed to get louder and louder. To top it all off, all through the night random, drunk people kept coming into my room. It was only to be expected, seeing as I didn't have a lock on my door.

Right when I thought this I heard laughter. One was a high pitched squeal, and the other was a low grumble. _Great_, I thought. They opened the door, and as I was getting ready to shoo them out, I saw those piercing green eyes. _Damn..._

"Bella?" I hear him say.

"No shit, Sherlock." Please, please, _please, _don't start a conversation.

"What are you doing here?" He slurred.

"I like to randomly go into people's house and use their laptops, and lay down on their bed."

"Ohhhhh, that's cool I guess. I don't really do that, you know? Because isn't that like illegal? But whatever, it's cool." He was passed drunk, if there was such a thing. Edward could barely stand up in my door way. "Oh man, I don't feel good. You think I could sit down for a little while?" He came into my room, and sat on my bed without waiting for an answer.

"Well, this is boring. Eddie! Let's go do something!" The annoying blond whined.

"Nawh, I don't think I want to. I'm gonna stay here with Isaaaaaaabellaaaaaaaa." He felt the need to draw the 'a' out in my name.

"You know what? Whatever. I'm gonna go do something else that's fun," and thankfully she left.

"Edward, you should leave too," I told him.

He huffed, "Didn't you here what I told that Cindi chick? I'm gonna stay with Isaaaaaaabellaaaaaaa."

"I told you to call me Bella not Isabella."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I kinda like Isabella better. It's got that whole exotic-sexy type thing to it."

"What?" I laughed. Yeah, because my name was totally exotic.

"It's kinda like you too."

"How is what like me?"

"Your name, duh!" He was making no sense.

"Edward, you're drunk, and you have no clue what you're saying. I think you should go downstairs, find a cab, go home, and sleep. Then you should-"

"Noooooo! I'm fine! As I was saying, you name is just like you. You're gorgeous, and beautiful, and totally sexy. And well I guess you're not really exotic. Well kinda, but you're still sexy as hell." His green eyes gotten darker.

"You have no clue what you're talking about-"

"Yes, I do!" He had gone from funny and playful to serious in a matter of seconds. "You don't see yourself as you should, Isabella. Oh, God. I'm gonna totally regret this tomorrow, I can feel it." I laughed at this part. "You've been on my mind all day. You're everywhere. I barely know you, but you've invaded my mind."

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything, and I just stared at him. His eyes were slowly shutting more and more, and his body was almost taking over my whole bed. Then, small snores started coming out of Edward. I couldn't help but laugh.

That's when I noticed the music downstairs had gotten lower, almost to the point where you couldn't hear it at all. I looked over to my clock. It was 5:24 in the morning. Lovely. I stood up and I put my laptop away. I took Edward's shoes off. After putting a blanket on him, I grabbed another blanket, and layed down on my lovesac. As I listened the the music downstairs, and Edward's snoring, I fell asleep.

I woke up to a low groan coming from the other side of my room. "Jesus fucking Christ, Edward. What the hell did you do last night?" I watched as he had a conversation with himself. "Oh my God. What did you say to Isabella? You told her that she was always on her mind. How stupid could you be? Now she probably thinks you're insane. Whoa! Where am I?" Edward stood up frantically and started looking around. He then spotted me, and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, Sleepyhead." I laughed.

"I think I might puke," he said.

"Well, if you do, please make sure it's not on my bed." He looked confused.

"How did I get here?"

"You seemed to remember last night." I said, recalling his conversation with himself moments ago.

He thought about it for a little bit. "Hey... I'm sorry if I offended you at all last night. I was pretty drunk, and I had no clue what I was saying." I tried to ignore the hurt that I felt when he said this. When Edward had told me that I was all he kept thinking about, I had felt better, since he was all that I kept thinking about too. I tried not to show it on my face, though.

"Yeah, it's whatever. I didn't believe any of it anyways." And truly I didn't.

"I can't believe I even said all that stuff last night." He laughed, so I decided to laugh too. In reality, though, I could feel tears in my eyes. Of course he wouldn't think I was beautiful, sexy, or kind of exotic. I was _Bella. _The short and much-to-skinny girl, with boring brown air, and ugly brown eyes.

"I think you should go now." I told him before he could see the tears in my eyes.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean it like that. Well, I did, but not like that. Shit! What I meant was I can't believe I actually verbalized all that." I laughed.

"Sure you did. Like I said, it's whatever. You should really go, though. I mean you're probably busy, and I'll-"

"Isabella-"

"probably have to-"

"Isabella-"

"do something, so-"

"Isabella!" He yelled.

"What? And haven't I told you not to call me Isabella. My name is Bella. B-E-L-L-A! When are you going to learn that?" This man was bringing out so many emotions in me that I didn't know what to feel. _Numb, Bella, you need to be and feel numb. You let yourself hope that he thought you were beautiful, and look where it got you... _

"Isabella," I didn't care anymore. If he wanted to use my full name, then so be it. "you are beautiful. You're sexy. You're gorgeous, probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, and you really have been in my head since I saw you. Like I said, you invaded my mind-" Our conversation was interrupted by a short pixie.

"Hey, who are you talking to in here?" Alice came barging in. "Oh! Hey Edward, I didn't know you were still here." She looked over to me and wiggled her eye brows. "So Jasper told me that you're like the quarterback the Patriots, or something like that?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, Alice. Something like that."

"Well, did you know that Bella is in love with the Patriots. Like when I say love, I mean obsessed. And oh my gosh! She loves you the most. She knows basically everything about you." Then she left. Alice felt the need to tell Edward that I was totally and completely obsessed with him, and then leave. What the _hell_?

"So you read it out of a magazine?" He said, stating out first conversation.

"I really, _really_ think you should leave now." I was completely embarrassed.

"You know, it's cool, right?"

"Look, I was trying to be nice, but quite frankly I want you to leave. I don't want you here. So what if I'm kind of really obsessed with you? You need to go back to your rich and fabulous life, while I stay...here." To be honest, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay right there, and we didn't even have to talk. I just wanted him to be here.

"I'm sorry." He got up, grabbed his shoes, and left.

My mind kept telling me, _I told you so_. My heart, though, was telling me to chase after him...

**You hate it? You love it? Tell me, please!**

**xoxo,**

**LL.**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Kids

**A/N: Ok, so first of all I wanted to get this up before the week gets in the way, and things get way too crazy. I'm also very sorry if there are grammer mistakes, I didn't have time to check through. And thank you to everyone who read it, commented, and everything else! (: btw, Eclipse is in like what? A day and a couple of hours! I'm going be a huge nerd, and go see at midnight! (: Yep, so please tell me what you like, what you didn't like, if you're going be a nerd like me, tell me anything ! I wanna know (: Thanks so much!**

_Can't read my,_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_  
_Can't read my_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Poker Face by Lady Gaga_

_Chapter 4- Little Kids_

EPOV

I was conflicted. Here was this beautiful and gorgeous woman that I actually might like, but she could possible be a fan girl. She could be one of those annoying squealing girls who follow you around, and only want you for your money. The only problem, though, was that I couldn't see her doing that. She didn't seem like the woman who only wanted fame and fortune. Bella seemed to be quite the opposite, actually. She shied away from people, didn't like to make direct eye contact with anyone, and, from what Alice said, she didn't exactly like parties.

She had let me stay in her room. Heck, she let me sleep in her own bed, while she slept on an uncomfortable pillow thing. That had to mean something, right? At least I knew she wasn't a total and complete bitch.

Then, once Alice had come in, she had shut down. Everything had shut down. Her body had been sitting there, but it looked lifeless. Her eyes had been flat, with no expression at all. It was almost like an invisible wall had gone up between the two of us. A wall that I could not penetrate. Isabella didn't want anyone to get in. It was like she didn't want to get hurt by something. _No, not by something_, I thought. _More like by someone. _Was she afraid of me? Did she think I could hurt her? I barely even knew her, for Christ's Sake!

"Oh my God!" I screamed, and pounded my fist against my locker. The other guys in the locker room all stopped talking, and looked at me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whoa there dude. Are you ok?" Jacob Black, my right guard, asked me.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I told him.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Jake and I were pretty cool, and would chill every once in a while. We weren't great friends, but we didn't hate each other either.

"Don't know yet, why?" We had just got done with a grueling practice, so most of the guys were going to go out after this.

"Quil, Embry, and I were going to go out and hang out with a couple of our friends if you wanna come."

"Sure, that'll be cool. Where are you guys going?" I needed to get out of here. Do something, and not think about Isabella.

He gave me the name of some new club that was supposed to be great. It was probably another trashy place where people had an excuse to grind up against each other, though. It didn't matter. I was happy to be out of there.

After, Jake left me alone. I took a shower, put on some clean clothes, and got the hell out of there.

I arrived to the club just after ten. It wasn't too hard finding Jake, Embry, and Quil, seeing as they were some of the biggest guys in there. We said our hellos, and I ordered a drink.

"Hey, Jake!" I yelled over the music. "Where're your friends that we're meeting."

"Well the girls are dancing, and Emmett, he's the huge one at the bar, is talking to blondie, which is his girlfriend."

"Cool, cool." I replied. I sat there for a little bit, just taking in all the dancing people on the floor. That's when I saw her. The gorgeous brunette that I was currently not trying to think about. I laughed. _Of course,_ I thought. _Of course she's here! Just my effing luck. _

"I'll be right back!" I told anyone who was listening. I moved towards the middle of the room to where Isabella was. I started shaking and moving around, so it looked like I was dancing. In reality, though, I probably looked like some idiot with something down his pants.

I shimmied across the dance floor until I was right behind her. I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Long time no see, Beautiful." She stopped dancing for half a second, but soon resumed. She kept dancing, and started to grind her hips into mine. I took that as a good sign, put my hands on her waist, and we danced. This went on for a couple of minutes before she told me was going back to her table to get a drink. I decided that I might as well go back too.

"Where are you going?" I asked her once I noticed we were going to the same place.

"To my table?" She replied. That's when she saw Jake, squealed, and ran up to him. Bella hugged him, and Jake hugged her back. His hands were a little too low for it to be a friendly hug, though. He looked over her shoulder and smirked at me. He had apparently seen out dance, and hadn't liked it.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" I turned to see Jasper.

"I'm here with some of my teammates. What about you?" I told him.

"I'm here with Al." As if on cue, Alice came up behind him.

"Edward! What are you doing here? How are you? Oh, I'm sorry about walking in on you and Bella the other day. I had no clue you were in there!" She asked 500 questions in one breath.

"What were you doing with Bella?" Jasper asked, suspiciously.

"Just talking, Nosey." Bella came over then, and asked Alice if she wanted to go back over and dance. Alice told her she didn't feel like it, and Bella turned to Jasper.

"Common Jazz! Just a couple of songs, I promise!" Isabella begged him.

"Fine, fine." Jasper huffed.

I sat down in the booth next to Jake and everyone else. I had new annoyance toward Jacob, and didn't want to look at him.

"They're not together, you know." Alice sat accross from me. "They used to be, but that's long over. Jake never really got over her, though."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked her.

"Bella and Jake. When he hugged her, you got all tense and stuff. You obviously like her." She stated.

"No, I don't," I lied.

"Yeah, you do."

"Nope."

"Uhh, yes. You so do!"

"Alice, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Really? Then why have you been staring at her for the past three minutes." I looked up, shocked. She was very observant for such a little thing. "You like her. A lot."

"Ok, ok! Maybe I kind of do, but why do you care?" I finally gave in.

"Because, I want to see her happy," was all she said.

"How do you know she'll be happy with me?"

"Just trust me. I'm good with this sorta stuff." We quiet for little bit. I couldn't stop staring at Bella, like Alice said. She was amazing. She danced with such grace and passion, you just couldn't look away. "Bella used to be a dancer. She could have gone to Julliard. It was her dream."

"Why didn't she?" It made sense, I guess. Just by watching her now, I could see that she was an incredible dancer.

"She has problems with her past. Lots of problems."

"Like what?"

"Nope, I've said too much as it is," and we left it at that.

An hour and a couple of drinks later, Bella and I watched as Alice and Jasper argued over which song was better. After a little while, I could stand it. I leaned over to Bella and asked her, "do you wanna get out here?"

"Yes, please!" We said out goodbyes to everyone, and left.

"Oh, gosh. Thank you for getting me out of there. I thought I was going to go insane with Alice and Jasper's stupid arguments." Isabella said.

I laughed, "No problem. Where do you want to go now?"

"How about the park?"

"The park it is."

BPOV

To say I was surprised that he still wanted to be near me after the other day, was an understatement. I was totally shocked. I mean, I would have thought that he would have thought that I was insane by now. Even after what Alice had told him that morning, he was still here.

We walked in silence for a bit, until I finally asked him what was on my mind, "Why are you here? Don't get me wrong or anything. I'm glad that you are, but I guess I thought that you probably thought that I was insane or something."

"You're deffinitely not insane," Edward told me. "Deffinitely not sane, though."

"Sooo, what am I, then?"

"Probably crazy," he said with a straight face.

"Aren't crazy and insane the same thing, though?"

"No, not exactly. If you were insane, you would have been locked up in a white room with a straight jacket. Crazy isn't too far behind, though."

"Wow, thanks. That means a ton to me," I told him, sarcastically.

"Why'd you quit dancing?" _Damn_, Alice must have said something.

"Did Alice say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said some stuff."

"What did she tell you about it?"

"Just that it was your dream, you could have gone to Julliard, and you stopped because of stuff from your past." He told me.

"There was this girl, and it was just stupid drama."

"Well, it obviously wasn't stupid, since it made you give up your dream."

"It's the past, and I'm over it." I really wasn't, and I hated thinking about it. I had to change the subject. "Why didn't you go to the Chargers?" He looked at me startled. "You would have gotten a bigger salary, and the Chargers are a way better team."

"Wow, Alice was right. You kind of are obsessed." He laughed at me. Lovely.

"You know what? This was a bad idea. I think I should leave." I turned around, and started walking back from where we came.

"No, no, no. Come back here." Edward said.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I don't really appreciate being laughed at."

He grabbed my waist, "come back here, I wasn't laughing at you!" I struggled against his arms. Then all of a sudden he pulled me against the building, pinning me to it, so I couldn't fight back. "You silly beautiful girl, I wasn't laughing at you, I promise."

"Then what were you laughing at?"

"I've never had anyone who actually cared. No one has ever asked me that question."

"How could no one care! I mean that's huge! It would have meant-" I was cut off short by his lips. I was startled at first, because I didn't know what he was doing, but then I started to kiss back. Oh, man, and what a kiss it was! We both molded into each other, and didn't come up for breath until we absolutely needed to. Then I realized, I'm kissing Edward Cullen. Edward _freaking _Cullen. I needed to stop this right away, so I pushed him away. He looked at me like he had no clue what just happened.

"I'm so sorry. I have no clue what I was thinking and... Actually no I'm not sorry, and I did know what I was thinking. I wanted to kiss this gorgeous girls standing in front, who has no clue how amazing she really is, and honestly, that was probably the best kiss I've ever had." I just stared at him. "Go out with. How's Friday night, at seven o'clock? I can come pick you up at your place."

"Wait, like as a date?" God, I bet I sounded so stupid.

"Yeah like a date!"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! If you say no, then I won't be able to let you free of this spot, until you say yes..."

"Fine, then. Yes." He smiled like a little kid.

He let me go, and said, "Let's go back to my car, and I'll drive you home." Even though he couldn't see it, I was smiling like a little kid, too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought! (: **

**xoxo,**

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5: Friday, Seven O'clock

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm truly sorry for the horribly long delay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You're all amazing. Special thanks to LaLa840. You motivated me a finish this chapter! I know there must be spelling errors, but I wanted to get this out to you all tonight. I'm still looking for a beta! I'm in desperate need of one! Please help! I've also started a new story on . My username is LostInForks, and the story name is Singing In the Rain. I hope you go check it out!**

Chapter 5: Friday, Seven O'clock

BPOV

As Friday was quickly approaching there was one thing I realized: There was no way that I could go on this date. I was freaking out. How could Edward even want to go on a date with me? There was nothing special about me. He probably just did it so he wouldn't feel bad about totally ditching me. Yeah, that had to be it, and after this date he would never talk to me again.

I decided I would call him, and tell him that we didn't have to go on this date. I looked through my room to see where I put his number. After searching through my room, I couldn't find it anywhere. I went to Alice to see if she had it.

"Hey, Alice. Do you have Edward's number," I asked her. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"Hold on, Jasper. Someone just rudely came barged into my room without knocking." She pulled the phone away from her mouth, so Jasper wouldn't here. "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you had Edward's number," I repeated.

"Why would I have Edward's number? Didn't he give it to you?"

"He did, but I put it some where in my room. I can't find it."

"I don't have it. Why do you need his number? Aren't you seeing him on Friday?" Alice was looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to him, though." I had never been a good liar, and Alice knew whenever I was lying. I could feel my face start to turn red, and once that happened Alice knew I was lying to her.

"You're going to call him to tell him you can't go out on Friday, aren't you? Bella! Don't do this," She whined.

"Alice, he probably doesn't even want to go out. He probably just felt bad for me-" She cut me off.

"Jasper was just saying that all Edward has been talking about it your guys' date on Friday. He that Edward was actually getting annoying."

"Look, Alice, can you just ask Jasper for Edward's number?" I didn't believe that Jasper had just been telling her that.

"Bella, stop this. You're going on that date with Edward on Friday night, whether you like it or not."

"Better yet, why don't you just tell Jasper to tell Edward that I'm not going on Friday. Make up some excuse, and say that I'm busy, out of town, or something like that. Ok? Great, thanks!" I rushed out of her room before she could say anything else.

"Bella," I head her yell, but I ignored her.

I felt so relieved. At least that was over, and I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

EPOV

I had everything set up for Friday. It was going to be the perfect date. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. She had invaded my mind. She was amazing, wonderful, and beautiful. Damn, was she beautiful. Friday couldn't come quick enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started to ring. I grabbed it, and looked down. Jasper, flashed across the screen.

"Hey, man! What's up?" He was probably annoyed to be talking to be. All I had talked about lately was Isabella.

"Hey, Edward. I hate to be the person to break the bad news, but I just got off the phone with Alice. Well, Bella can't go out on Friday. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I guess Alice talked to Bella, and Bella said that she can't go out on Friday."

"Why doesn't Bella call me, and me herself?"

"Ok, here's the story. While Alice and I were talking, Bella came into Alice's room. I guess she lost your number, and was asking Alice if she had it. Alice said no, and asked Alice asked her why she needed it. Look, Edward, Alice told me it was because Bella was busy, but I heard them. Bella thinks the only reason you're going out with her is because you feel bad for her. Alice tried to knock some sense into her, but Bella was too stubborn. Bella just told Alice to tell me to tell you."

I sighed. "Why is it so hard for her understand that I like her, and want to go out with her? Hey, Jasper, thanks for telling me this I have to go," and I hung up. Since I didn't have Isabella's number, I decided I would just go to her house. I grabbed my keys, and went to my car. I was thankful that I had already been there, and knew where it was.

Once I got there, I parked my car in the driveway, and knocked on the door. Alice answered the door.

"Jasper told you already? I figured you'd come around, but not that quickly. Come in, and I'll get her." She told me to wait in the kitchen, while she went upstairs to go get her. I was only standing there for a little bit, and Alice was back. "Bella is in her room. She said to just come on up. I just told her that she had a visitor, so she doesn't know that it's you."

"Thank you, Alice." I went upstairs. Once I came to her door, I knocked several times. I heard a muffled 'come in.' When I walked in, she was looking at her laptop, typing away. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Did you really think that you could really get rid of me that fast?" Isabella's head snapped up. "You would just tell Alice to tell Jasper, and you would never have to talk or see me again?" I asked her. I waited for a response, but I didn't get one. She just sat there, shocked. "What are you really doing on Friday?"

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled.

"Seeing as you can't come out with me on Friday, I wanted to know what you are really doing on Friday."

"Didn't Jasper already tell you?"

"Well, he said you were busy. I wanted to know what was so much more important that you had to cancel our date."

"I'm just busy. I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you on Friday." She looked back down at her computer, and started typing again.

"How about tomorrow, then?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you can't go out Friday, then we can just go out tomorrow."

"Oh no, tomorrow I'm busy too." She didn't look up at me, and her cheeks started to get red.

"Ok, that's fine. Then we can just out on Saturday, or are you busy then too?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just really busy with work stuff. I'm sorry. I'll just call you when I can."

I huffed. "Isabella, what's the real reason you won't go out with me? I'm not that bad, am I?"

She finally looked up at me. "No, Edward. That's exactly why we can't go out. You're you, and I'm me. You're gorgeous, talented, nice, and wonderful. I'm boring, plain, and nothing," she whispered the last part, and I broke a little inside when I heard it. How could she think that? I walked over to her, moved her laptop, and sat in front of her.

"Isabella, how can you possibly think that? You're amazing, gorgeous, and you are so talented. You were so amazing when you danced. I couldn't look away. I don't understand how you don't see this." I saw a tear fall from her eye, and land on the bed. "Isabella," I whispered. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. She didn't push me away like I thought she would. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me, and curled into a ball. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. She was sobbing now, and it broke my heart. I wanted to know who did this to her. Who could have broken her so much? "Please, please go out with me Isabella." I begged her.

"Why would you want to go out with me, Edward? I'm broken," She sobbed.

"Then let me try to fix you. Please."

"What if I fall for you, and you don't fall for me? What happens when you realize I'm beyond fixing? You'll just leave me, and I'll be even more broken then before."

I laughed. "Isabella, I've already fallen for you. I fell for you the first time I saw you. I can't get you out of my mind. You're all I think about."

"What if-" I interrupted her.

"No more 'what if's.' Go out with me. I can't guarantee I won't hurt you, but I swear I'll try my hardest not to."

"If you do hurt me," she hiccuped, "then I'll make Emmett go after you." Just the thought of Emmett scared me. If Emmett came after me, I'd be dead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her.

"Fine. Friday, seven o'clock." She looked up at me. Her eyes were red, and there tear stains down her cheeks.

I smiled, "Thank you." I started to get up, because I didn't think she wanted me here anymore, but instead she pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want me here anymore."

"Can you just hold me for a little bit longer," she asked, quietly.

"I would love to." She laid down, and I laid down behind her, wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

"If you have to be some where, you don't have to stay here. Don't feel obligated to be here or anything-" I interrupted her.

"Isabella, stop talking." She laughed.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think! And I hope you check out my other story on too! **

**xoxo, **

**Annie**


	6. On Hold

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I really am. I feel so bad about it! I hate to say this, but all my stories are on hold. I'm going to rewrite and edit them like crazy. I should be getting time to do this all in the near future! I'm really sorry. I feel so bad. Hope you're not angry!  
Love,  
LL


End file.
